When i give you lemons
by LodedDiaperz
Summary: When life gives you lemons you make sour tea. When i give you lemons you read them.
1. Intro

This is a collection of lemons.

You may have seen this many times but i plan to include ALL lemons.

Exluding yaoi and yuri those will be in a different version.

I most likely didnt type any of the lemons in this collection.

Feel free to ask any questions or point me to any missed lemons


	2. Chapter 2

**NHunter**

Naruto stood in the center of now wasteland in front of the only female Akatsuki, Konan, with bouquet of paper roses she gave him not a minute ago. Two bodies, wrapped in paper, were floating behind woman's back.

"So... What will you do now, Konan?" Kyuubi jinchuuriki asked.

"I'll return to the Rain and will give my friend the best burial I can. I will quit Akatsuki as I was there only because of Nagato. But I don't know what I will do then..." Bluehaired angel answered.

"Well... Maybe you can move to the Wave country? I have friends there, they say that country prospers now. You'll find a place for yourself there, it's for sure. If you'll need help, find Tazuna or Tsunami and say that you came from me." Naruto suggested.

"Thank you." Konan bowed. "Maybe I'll really do like that. I think, it'll be too painful for me to stay at Rain... But why are you willing to help me, I'm your enemy?" Naruto shrugged.

"Not really. You yourself said that you really don't want to be a part of Akatsuki. And you personally never were my real enemy. Why not then?" Konan nodded.

"You know, you are too kind for your own good, Naruto..." She stepped forward and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'll pray for you, as now you're caring Yahiko's dream. Make his dream come true. Thank you." '_He acts like I'm already his friend... He is so much like Yahiko... He carries their dream now. I will be by his side... ...What's with me? Am I falling for him?.._' And she went away with two bodies floating after her... Kakashi appeared on the battlefield.

"Naruto, are you OK? Everything all right, hero?"

Seven weeks later Naruto was walking on the road towards Wave country, Tazuna, Inari and about fifty more workers who helped to rebuild Konoha, were walking behind him. Tsunade, who retook Hokage's position from Danzo half a month ago assigned him to ensure their safe return. He took another turn and stopped, shocked by what he saw. 'Great Naruto bridge'.

"Oh, I see you like your bridge?" Tazuna laughed.

"But... Why?.. " Blond jinchuuriki asked. "I never did anything that great..."

"Really? And weren't you the one who brought our hope back? You are hero of Wave, Naruto." Old drunk said. "By the way, Tsunami-chan said that there is special someone who is waiting for you."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked, but Tazuna only shook his head.

"Don't know. She didn't say."

Naruto entered the village. Unlike what it was three years ago, when he visited it for the first time, now it was like another place: all looked new and clean, no drunks and hungry children on the streets... Village was prosperous...

Tazuna's house was the same, only repaired to its best shape. Old man entered his house, Inari followed him a second later. Naruto too came in. He leaned his scroll, toad summoning contract, on the wall, hanged his red with black flames on its bottom cloak and kicked off his shoes.

"Tsunami-chan, we have a very special guest!" He heard Tazuna calling. Second later darkhaired woman in her thirties appeared in the corridor and hugged him, turning him around.

"Naruto-kun, is that you? You grew up, boy!" Suddenly blond felt another pair of arms snaking around his body. Moment later another female body was pressed firmly to him from behind.

"I'm so-o-o-o happy to see you, Naruto!" Someone cooed in his ear. Finally women decided to let him go and blushing blond was able to breathe again. Naruto turned around and face bluehaired beauty. She was dresses in white shorts and short dark gray T-shirt that showed some of her flat stomach... These clothes made her look younger and prettier unlike that Akatsuki cloak she wore last time they met...

"Konan?" Naruto asked, not really believing his eyes.

"Yep, it's me." Woman answered. "I couldn't find home for myself there yet, and Tsunami-san was very kind and allowed me to stay at her house."

"Konan-san helps me with the housework and I'd say she is origami mistress – children in the village love her." Tsunami added. Then she invited everyone to the kitchen... The rest of the evening was spent there, sharing life stories.

Next morning Naruto woke up only to find that the house was empty. Tazuna and Inari were repairing someone's house in the village, Tsunami went to buy some groceries while Konan was just nowhere in his sight. Blond junchuuriki ate some breakfast that was left for him and decided to go to the 'private' beach that was near Tazuna's house. To his surprise, one of chaise longue was occupied... Blue hair with paper rose in them were dead giveaway to who was there... Konan too sensed him and sat up, taking her sunglasses off. Now blond shinobi could see that she was wearing bikini. And that bikini made him step back... In fear. It was black with red clouds...

"Oups... Sorry." Konan smiled warmly. "It's just a souvenir." Naruto silently prayed that she was telling the truth, but took another chaise longue and removed his T-shirt and trousers, making bluehaired woman see his body and her cheeks turn pink...

Naruto emerged from the sea and returned to his chaise longue. He saw that now Konan was lying on her stomach. He blushed a bit and silently noted that she had very nice posterior. No, her whole body was beautiful and if Nagato hadn't told his story, he'd never believe that she was forty. No, she was twenty five, in body and soul, it seems.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, is that you? Can you rub some tan lotion on my back?" She asked when he came close. She saw him nodding and untied her top... Then his hands began working on her back the way that made her purr from pleasure. "Naruto... You are kind, strong, caring, good-looking... If only I was younger..." She said dreamingly. "...I'd love to be with you... And yours."

'_**Strong... Beautiful... And she likes you, kit. She'll be fine mate for you. It's your chance, don't lose it.**_' Kyuubi roared from it's cage. And somewhere deep inside his own mind Naruto knew that nine-tailed demon fox might be right for once...

"But you are beautiful as you are." Konan turned over and sat up, giving eyeful of her bosom to the blond, whose face was turned crimson. She wiggled her chest and then brought her index finger to her lips, trying to look like an innocent girl.

"Am I?" Naruto nodded and next moment was enveloped in the hug, blushing even more from the sensation of her hot skin pressed to his. "Mmm... Thank you, Naruto-kun." She cooed into his ear and then she rubbed their bodies together, both moaning from pleasure that came with the action. Konan turned them over so now Naruto was lying on chaise longue and she was lying on him all while her hands were roaming all over his body. Several seconds later he too allowed his hands to explore her body. He grouped her ass and Konan moaned, her lustful eyes telling him to continue.

'_**Wow... You have a bad girl that wants you. You're lucky bastard, kit!**_' Naruto heard his demon's voice in his head.

'_Shut up, fur ball!_' Blond hissed at his tenant. And for once Kyuubi did what it was asked to do... While he was speaking with 'fur ball', Naruto missed the moment when Konan kissed him. Bluehaired angel backed away a bit and pouted. "Sorry, just talking with the fox." He said. She kissed him again and this time he responded to her kiss. Konan licked his lips asking for entrance and he allowed her in, sending his tongue to explore her mouth like she explored his, both moaning in each other's mouth from how great this felt. Bluenette caught his tongue and sucked on it, licking it with her own, earning moan from blond teen. Then Naruto tried this with her and did it, even if clumsy a bit, good enough to make woman moan into the kiss too. Finally the broke more than minute long kiss: they were still humans and needed air... Konan took breathe and kissed him again, with more force and passion than before... ...After half an hour of making out, when they broke the kiss once more, instead of kissing him again, bluenette leaned forward more and cooed in his ear.

"Shall we move to the next level?" Naruto irresolutely nodded. Konan smiled at him and kissed his collarbone, licking it. Then she moved south, sliding against his body, while her hand were removing his swimming trunks; Naruto's hand were now massaging her shoulders. When she reached his crotch, Konan kissed him on the tip of his already stone-hard dick and looked at him with her eyes full of lust. She licked him from the tip to the testicles and back several times, covering his whole member with her saliva. Then she began planting butterfly kisses on the tip and licking it from time to time while stroking him and massaging his balls, making Naruto moan in pleasure... She felt him ejaculate some precum and tasted it. '_Mmm... Tastes nice... I want more..._' So she took his tip in her mouth and began sucking it lightly and licking it, slowly taking more of him in... Naruto, whose hands were now on her head, let out loud lustful moan when his tip hit the back of her throat. And another one, when Konan began deepthroating him, which only made her 'work' on him harder.

"Konan... -chan... I'm going to cum..." He warned. Bluenette let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and licked him from the tip to the base and back before taking the tip of his member in her mouth again with her tongue working miracles on it. "I'm cumming..." Naruto warned her again, but she didn't stop pleasuring him even when he came in her mouth with loud moan of pleasure. He came a lot and even some of his seed leaked on her lower lip chin, but Konan didn't stop her tonguework until she was sure she got it all. She let his member out of her mouth and swallowed his cum. Then she used her tongue to lick the rest of it from her face.

"Yummy." Konan licked her lips seductively and kissed the tip of his already hard again member. Then she kissed her way up his body till their faces were on the same level. Naruto decided that now was his time to act. He rolled them over so that Konan was now under him. He kissed her body down to her breasts and kissed each on dark-pink erect nipple, making bluenette giggle. He took her right tit in his mouth and began sucking it and playing with her nipple with his tongue while he was massaging her left breast with his right hand, brushing his fingers against her nipple there, making bluehaired beauty under him moan in pleasure... Some time later blond teen switched between her breasts to give them equal attention. This made her moan louder... ...Naruto took her left breast from his mouth and used his previously free hand to play with it while he continued kissing his way down her body. He stopped massaging her bosom and brought his hands down to spread her long toned legs.

"Do you want this?" He asked, looking hungrily at her bikini bottom.

"Yeah, go ahead! Eat my pussy!" Konan half-said half-moaned while she massaged her own breasts. Naruto nodded and untied laces of her panties and threw them to the rest of their clothes. He kissed nuzzled into small blue triangle of her public hair, making her giggle from the sensation. Naruto stopped for a moment to admire her wet pussy, glistening on the sun with juices, before diving into it tongue first. As his tongue explored depth of her moist cavern, Konan wrapped her legs around his head, trying to bring him even closer to her core... Naruto found her juices to be nice and tasty and eagerly lapped them, flicking his tongue against her clitoris when he wanted more nectar from lustfully moaning beauty. Experimentally he sent his tongue into the tight depth of her vagina, licking her inner walls there, earning a cry of pleasure from Konan... ...Several minutes later her entire body tensed and began rocking, her inner walls tightened around his tongue and with a long lustful cry she orgasmed, lots of her juices streamed into his mouth. Naruto drank all of her cum and licked her thighs and lips clean. He untangled her legs and looked at her face that showed pure bliss, before kissing her pussy one last time, sending shivers through her now limp body. He trailed kisses up her body, again stopping at her breasts to give them some extra attention with his mouth... ...Naruto kissed her on the tip her nose, making her giggle and then pressed his lips to hers. Konan gladly responded to his kiss, unmindful that it carried her own taste. "Fuck me." She pleaded when they broke their kiss.

"As you wish, siyoku no tenshi." She giggled at her new nickname. And then moaned with him as Naruto began pushing his eight inches long tool into her. She was very tight as she had no real sex for about two decades and Naruto gave her time to adjust to his size. Konan wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper into her, and nodded, saying that she is ready. Naruto put his hands on her breasts, giving them a good squeeze and kissed her before sliding out of her almost completely. Then he slammed back, both lovers moaning from it. He repeated his actions and Konan began helping him as she moved her hips, giving both of them even more pleasure...

"Fa-a-aster!.. Aaa... Ha-a-a-arder!" Naruto did as she asked, increasing his pace and putting more force behind each thrust, while she shifted a bit, allowing him to go even deeper in her vagina... ...Minutes later Konan's body tensed and she began trashing as she was approaching her orgasm. Naruto felt her inner walls contract around his member and her juices flowing against his length and leaking out of her pussy. ...With a loud cry of pleasure she came. He stopped thrusting into her and leaned forward, planting kiss on her lips. When she began coming down from her orgasm, Konan rolled them over so now she was on top of him while he was half-lying half-sitting on the chaise longue. She sat up on him and placed his hands on her hips. She began playing with her bosom while he massaged her ass, this making his member grow even harder inside her. Konan rose up on his tool and then slammed down, making them both moan in pleasure. She started bouncing on his member rapidly then and Naruto was helping her to keep the pace... ...Several minutes later she tightened around his meat pole again and her body began shaking with another orgasm approaching, but she continued bouncing on him, crying lustfully from pleasure, until she couldn't anymore and her limp sweaty form collapsed on his chest. Naruto moved his hand to massage her back. When her caught her breath a bit, he began kissing her and she eagerly responded to his kisses. "Let's eat something." she suggested.

"...OK." Naruto agreed, though he really didn't want to be out of her right now. Konan summoned two paper-made hands that flew into the hut there. Minute later they returned with small container of lemon flavored ice-cream, teaspoon and two glasses of orange juice. Hands put their delivery on the table near chaise longue and disappeared into the nothingness. Konan began rolling her hips slowly, wanting to keep Naruto's member inside her pussy hard. She loved how complete she felt with his dick deep inside her... Bluehaired beauty took ice-cream container and began feeding them with it: one spoon for herself, one for Naruto, all while rolling her hips lazily... At one moment Konan took too much ice-cream and some of it fell onto her left breast. Blond jinchuuriki ate ice-cream from the spoon and then leaned forwards and licked bluenette's tit clean, earning a moan of pleasure from her.

"Maybe I should feed you this way?" She asked playfully. And while he smiled and nodded, she continued using the spoon... When ice-cream was no more, they drank juice and readied themselves for the next round of their sex, when...

'_**If you mark her, it'll be possible to make her fifteen, maybe even twenty, years younger...**_' Naruto heard Kyuubi's roar in his head again.

'_Mark her? How? ...Wait, why are you doing this, fur ball?_' Blond asked his tenant.

'_**Listen you, shit of hairless monkey, I won't lie if I'd say that I hate you with passion. Hell, there are only two humans I hate more: Madara of the Uchiha clan and that bastard of you father...**_' Kyuubi answered. '_**But with your seal reinforced chances that I'll be able to take over you body or free myself from imprisoning in your gut are nonexistent. And with enemies you are facing now it is my own selfish interests to help you: I'm not ready to leave this world. Not yet.**_' Great nine-tailed demon paused in its cage. '_**How you give her mating mark? Hmm... Let's see... You should bite her till she bleeds**_ _**and send you chakra along with some of my yokai there... And voila, mark will appear.**_'

'_Well... Thank you._' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

'_**Oh... One more thing. Since the moment you mark her till either of you leaves the world of living she will belong to you, her body and soul.**_' Demon fox added, laughing in its mind as there was more to the mark than was said.

"Again speaking with the fox?" Konan, who noticed that Naruto had absent look on his face, asked, motioning him to sit on the edge of chaise longue.

"Yeah, Kyuubi says that if I mark you, You'll be young again" Blond jinchuuriki answered honestly as he took the position she wanted and out his hands on her back.

"And drawbacks?" Bluehaired angel asked, starting to bounce on his member.

"You will be mine, your body and soul, till either of us dies." Naruto told her. She thought about this and came to conclusion that she won't mind. Maybe she wasn't in love with him yet, but she liked him very much and her feeling for him only grew stronger since THAT day...

"Mark me." She finally said.

"Are you sure you want this?" Naruto asked her. When she nodded, he leaned forward and bit her left shoulder, making her cry from pain. He felt metallic taste of her blood and channeled his chakra with some of Kyuubi's yokai into her body. Konan's cry became louder, yet she continued to ride his tool, and vortex of blue and red energy appeared around lovers. Seconds later energy was sucked to the bite. Naruto licked blood from her shoulder, that was already healed, and saw the mating mark he gave her: Uzumaki spiral with nine fox tails embracing it, forming circle of about fifteen millimeters in diameter. "Are you OK, Konan-chan?" Naruto asked his panting mate.

"Yeah..." She tried to smile between whatever the pain was left from placing the mark and moans of pleasure from being fucked hard by him... ...Some time later Naruto felt that he was coming to his orgasm

"I'm going to cum." Naruto told her.

"Cum in me! Fill me with your seed!" She answered, continuing to ride his dick... Not a minute later he again felt her inner walls tightening around him, intent to milk his seed from him, while her body tensed and began trashing wildly in his arms. Konan cried in pleasure as her orgasm, stronger than any before, hit her and second later Naruto came into her with loud lustful moan, filling her womb with his hot hick seed... They were luxuriating in post-orgasmic bliss, when he sensed someone, Tsunami, approaching.

"Shit!" He sweared quietly. As Konan was in no condition to do something, Naruto had to act. He quickly created illusion, that showed him and his bluehaired angel dressed and on separate chaise longues. While he sucked in genjutsu, he still could created illusion good enough to fool civilian.

"Are you two OK?" Tsunami asked, caught in blond's illusion and seeing what he wanted her to see. "I heard someone crying there."

"No, no... You are hearing things." Naruto answered, rubbing his already sleeping lover's back.

Week later Naruto in his sage clothes, complete with his cloak and toad summoning contract on his back, and Konan, who looked the same but physically was twice younger now, in her civilian clothes were approaching Konoha when they met Tsunade with ANBU escort, probably heading to Suna. Godaime Hokage looked at blond jinchuuriki, then at his mate.

"Oh, hello, Naruto-kun, had a nice vacation? And who is this beautiful girl with you, your girlfriend?.. She seems familiar to me, though I can't remember where I could meet her..." Both Naruto and Konan felt their hearts skip a beat. "Well, anyway, I

have to go. Shizune will give you your money for escort mission – She replaces me now as the village leader." And Tsunade of the sannin, fifth Hokage of Konohagakura no Sato went on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stormarrow**

Uzumaki Naruto sat on the table in the examination room at Konoha hospital, fidgeting, waiting for the doctor to arrive. After returning from his two and a half year training trip with Jiraiya, and the subsequent match with him and Sakura versus Kakashi, he was told by Tsunade that a physical examination was required to take any missions. Naturally, he tried arguing with the powerful kunoichi, but when she calmly informed him that he didn't have a choice he resigned himself to getting the examination.

The smile Tsunade wore, one that promised untold amounts of pain if he didn't drop the matter, _may_ have played a factor in his decision to just accept the situation.

This brings us back to Naruto impatiently waiting in the examination room for the doctor. Finally, after what seemed like forever to the young Genin, the door opened and in stepped the medic-nin, though it wasn't exactly who he was expecting. Tsunade herself had entered the room, minus her usual green jacket; reading from clipboard that he assumed held his medical record. While she was glancing over the records Naruto took the time to, as discreetly as possible, check out the busty Hokage. Despite knowing her true age, he had to admit she was very attractive to say the least, with her large breasts, wide hips, and a nice plump ass Tsunade had occupied many a wet dream, though he would never admit he had such dreams about her. Just thinking about some of those dreams and fantasies he had of her caused his pants to suddenly feel several sizes too small. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Tsunade spoke.

"All right Naruto lets get started, take off your clothes."

"You want me to take off my WHAT?"

"I didn't stutter brat, I said take off your clothes, and don't argue with me about this either, got it? This is a physical examination, so I need to take a look at you without clothes to do said examination." She told him, not even looking up from the clipboard. Tsunade couldn't help but wonder why he had to make things so difficult. She loved him dearly, she really did. But he could be a pain in the ass at times.

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto did as he was told, stripping down to his boxers. Crossing his arms, Naruto sat back on the examination table hoping she would hurry up and get this over with so he could put his clothes back on and go get some ramen from Ichiraku's. Glancing up from the chart to see if he did as told she did a double take. The orange boxers Naruto was wearing were very tight and as such she could clearly see a very, very, large bulge in them. Quickly composing herself the focused on his head-FACE, she meant face.

"Naruto, I told you to take of your clothes, and I mean _all of them _including the boxers. So strip them off."

"Ba-chan you don't really expect me to take'em off?"

"Yes, I do. This is a physical, so I need to check you over thoroughly and I can't do that while you're wearing those. Besides, I'm a medic, it's not like I haven't seen anything you have before. Now lose the boxers before I come over there to take them off myself." The tone she used for the last sentence was one that told him not to argue or he'd get sent through a wall via finger flick. Reluctantly, Naruto stood back up and removed the last article of clothing.

Finally nude Tsunade couldn't help but stare at his crotch in amazement. To put it bluntly; Naruto had a huge fucking cock. His nervousness had caused his growing erection from his daydreams to wilt, but even limp it was big, if Tsunade has to guess it was about eight inches long and fairly thick. She could probably just barely wrap a hand around his limp cock. Under the intense stare Naruto started to fidget until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ba-chan, you're staring is startin' to creep me out." His statement snapped her out of the state she was in from seeing the unexpectedly large hunk of man meat. Coughing lightly she tried composing herself once more.

"All right Naruto lets get started." She began going through the examination, checking his heart rate, blood pressure, etc. She examined his head, chest, arms, and stomach before finally reaching his waist. What she did next completely caught Naruto of guard though. She spread his legs and stood between them, and before the poor boy could react she was grasping his dick and began to lightly stroke it with one hand while the other went to cup his balls. Which, like his cock, were incredibly large. She was barely able to grasp one in her hand.

"Tsunade Baa-chan, what the hell are you doin!" He couldn't help but damn near shout at her, what she was doing was sure as hell something he would never have expected her to do in a million years. Tsunade's fondling of his package was causing his dick to harden once more. She continued to caress his rapidly expanding cock to finally reaching it's full size, and she couldn't help but get excited and the sheer size of it. It stood proudly at an impressive fifteen inches and so thick she couldn't even fully get her hand around it.

"I'm just examining your penis to make sure there are no abnormalities with it, and I need it erect to make sure of that. Now calm down and don't interrupt." The stroking hand started to pick up speed causing Naruto to let out and involuntary moan. It felt so damn good, the jacking hand flew over his dick with such skill. And she expected him to calm down? Yeah right! When Tsunade's left hand stopped caressing his balls and joined the right in a two handed technique on his engorged dick Naruto's head lolled back with his eyes closed in bliss. He let out a low throaty groan of pleasure.

"Now Naruto, to insure that there is nothing wrong with your dick I need you to cum for me, okay?" Seeing that Naruto barely heard what she said, not noticing she stopped talking in a professional tone and switched to a more... sultry tone and used more vulgar language caused her to smirk. Tsunade was greatly enjoying seeing him become putty in her hands, she was also very turned on. From the moment she saw Naruto's huge cock her nipples had hardened and her pussy had quickly moistened, she hadn't had anything but her fingers or toys to satisfy herself in... God it had been decades. Now, with an amazing specimen of man at hand though, she couldn't wait to have it split her cunt in two. But first, she had to taste him. Tsunade stopped her pumping, causing Naruto to groan in protest, a groan which quickly turned to one of pleasure and surprise when something warm and wet encased the bulbous head of his cock.

Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw Tsunade had leaned forward and taken his dick into her widely stretched out mouth. When she started taking him deeper he actually went a little cross eyed from pleasure. Tsunade took him deeper till she felt the huge head hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way till only the head was left. Keeping the head in her mouth, Tsunade started swirling her tongue around the tip before going back in for more of what had to be, in her honest opinion, the most delicious cock ever. When Naruto's cock hit the back of her throat again, Tsunade didn't retreat, but instead started to deep throat him, which in hindsight wasn't a good idea. Naruto, being a virgin, was already overwhelmed by just the hand job, when Tsunade started sucking his dick he damn near lost it, but the deepthroating was more than even his own iron will could take.

"Oh Shit." Was all the warning Tsunade got before Naruto grabbed her twin pigtails and held her head in place, his cock partially down her throat, before he let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already thick shaft stretching her throat expanded further, causing her to gag as Naruto started hosing her throat down with his thick cum. Being unprepared, some of the cum shot out her nose and poured back out her mouth coating Naruto's dick before dripping down to coat her large jugs, sliding into her impressive cleavage before she got her bearings and started swallowing the near cup-sized blasts of jizz. For nearly two minutes she was forced to gulp down the thick creamy liquid before Naruto let go of her hair, realizing what he was doing and expecting her to be angry, if not downright pissed off. Instead, she slowly slid his softing erection out her mouth, gently sucking the entire way till she released him from her mouth with a loud pop. Not done cumming yet, Naruto shot the last few streams onto her face, the size of the shots was still large causing Tsunade's gorgeous features to be covered by a gooey mask.

"Well," She began, after swallowing the cum still in her mouth and throat, "You seem perfectly healthy, but I need to conduct one more test before I can clear you for missions." Standing up after using her fingers to clean her face of it's thick cum coating and the licking them clean, Tsunade started to remove her clothing. First, she turned around and removed her pants, bending at the waist and thrusting her plump ass at him. She then untied the sash at her waist and removed her shirt, freeing the massive globes of tit flesh for Naruto's eyes to feast upon. Which he greedily did, eyes darting over her frame at speeds that would leave Gai dizzy.

"Stand up Naruto." Tsunade ordered him. Not arguing for once, he followed her orders and stood up from the examination table, all the while keeping his eyes glued to Tsunade's amazing nude figure. It was even better than he imagined. He couldn't look away from her, but what he focused on the most were her huge tits, even hanging free they stood high and firm on her chest. Her thick, half inch nipples stood out just begging to be sucked on. Before Naruto could do anything to those magnificent mammaries, Tsunade bent over the examination table, spread her legs, and shook her glorious ass towards him. It even had a nice little jiggle to it, much to Naruto's visual enjoyment.

"The final test I need to perform is to test your stamina, and to do that I need you to fuck me hard, long, and deep with that huge cock of yours until you blast a huge load of cum right up my tight cunt."

"This is the best trip to the doctor I've ever had." Naruto couldn't help but say with his trademark grin plastered on his face. "Alright Baa-chan, I'm gonna reshape your pussy and fuck you bowlegged." Finally regaining his cocky attitude, Naruto got behind Tsunade and grabbed a hold of her wide hips with one hand and used the other to press his cockhead against the moist pink folds of her twat. Despite his statement he started pressing in gently, not wanting to hurt her with his massive prick. Tsunade was going to have none of that however, she was horny and wanted to get fucked hard.

"Dammit brat! Just shove it in, I'm wet enough from sucking your dick. So fuck me stupid already."

Shrugging, Naruto grabbed her hips with both hands and jerked his own hips forward, spearing seven inches into her. Tsunade screamed with pleasure and just a little pain, she had never been stretched like this before, Naruto's thick dick really was going to reshape her pussy! Naruto pulled out three inches before shooting his hips forward burying what he just pulled out plus another two inches. He continued pulling out a couple inches then burying a couple more into Tsunade's tight twat with each thrust until her bubble butt was pressed tightly to his hips. As Naruto pumped the last inch into her he pierced her cervix, the results were instantaneous, Tsunade was overcome by the biggest orgasm she ever had. Coating Naruto's cock with girl cum Tsunade startled jerking and shaking, her pussy started trying to milk Naruto's cock of all his thick ball cream, forcing him to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from dumping his load right then and there.

Holding still while Tsunade came around his dick, Naruto couldn't help but feel proud for getting her to cum so quickly. When she finally stopped convulsing, Naruto slowly withdrew seven inches and the slowly drove balls deep again. Moving his hands from her hips he grasped the single greatest pair of tits in the whole village, all the while slowly sawing seven inches out and than all the way back. He kept this up for several minutes until her pussy adjusted a little better to his size before picking up the pace. Using Tsunade's tits for hand holds, Naruto eventually started fucking his cock into her at a rapid tempo.

"You like the way my huge cock feels Baa-chan, ugh, you're so damn tight! Shit, I could screw this pussy all day long. Would you like that Baa-chan, would you like me fucking you all day?" He asked her, grunting occasionally as her pussy clenched around him ar random intervals.

"Yes! Oh fuck your good, fuck me all day! So deep, bend me over my desk and fuck me up the ass! I'll deep throat you as you sit in my chair later, just fuck harder! Oh sweet God you're so big! I don't care, just keep jamming that huge dick up my cunt until it breaks!"

Burying himself completely into Tsunade, Naruto quit thrusting, but before she could protest at his sudden stop she was pulled up straight against Naruto's chest. He then lifted Tsunade off her feet and hooked his arms under her knees and spread her legs apart and started thrusting up into her. Looking down at where they were joined, Tsunade was amazed at how much he was stretching her pussy open, but that was nothing compared to her stomach. Her normally flat belly had a slight bulge in it, the bulge shrunk as Naruto pulled back and then would expand as he pushed back in. Her eyes widened once again at the realization, Naruto was so big he was stretching her stomach! The sight and feeling sent her crashing into another huge orgasm which was quickly followed by another as Naruto kept pounding up into her, forcing her through one mind blowing orgasm after another till they all just seemed to blend into one long, mind melting experience. Eventually Tsunade's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out her open mouth. She'd wanted to get fucked stupid and now she was getting that wish.

Naruto was so focused on the delicious sensation that Tsunade's constantly convulsing pussy was giving him that he completely lost track of time. For a little over an hour he kept Tsunade in that position, screwing his massive erection up into her. Eventually his self control over his orgasm gave out, feeling his balls pull up tight Naruto buried himself as deeply as he could into Tsunade and grunted as he felt his dick swell. This caused Tsunade to regain some semblance of thought long enough to look down at her belly just as Naruto grunted again and his dick seemed to expand even further.

"Shit, here it comes Baa-chan, take it, take my load!" He groaned out as he shot what felt like several pints of cum up into Tsunade. She could only stare in astonishment as her belly swelled even further as Naruto pumped load after load deep into her. Tsunade couldn't hold all of it however, and it started pouring back out her stretched twat over Naruto's cock, down his balls, and started forming a large puddle underneath the two fuck drunk shinobi.

As their orgasms tapered off, Naruto lowered both of them to the floor, his cock still buried deep within Tsunade. As they both rested on their sides spooning, enjoying the afterglow of the furious sex session Tsunade decided to break the silence.

"Well Naruto, you pass your physical and you're clear to take missions now, the first of which will be to bend me over my desk and screw my tight little ass." She informed him breathlessly, but with a seductive little smirk. "However, you are not to call me Baa-chan, or I'll leave you hanging with a bad case of blue balls."

"Okay," Naruto replied. When he saw Tsunade raise one of her delicate eyebrows at his quick acceptance to the stipulation he continued on. "I'll call you Kaa-chan instead." Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the kinky thought.

As the two worn out lovers settled for a little nap on the exam table they missed the small gap in the door to the examination room close silently. On the other side of the door a very flushed Shizune replayed the scene she saw through the crack in her head. While coming to check in on the Naruto and Tsunade due to the time it was taking for the physical she heard grunts, groans, moans, and screams as she approached the room. Recognizing the sounds of sex and knowing who was using the room, she quickly wove a genjutsu around the immediate area to deter others from approaching the vicinity. Peering into the room she started watching just as Naruto started to take Tsunade from behind. After seeing the carnal display she wondered if Tsunade would allow her to participate in Naruto's upcoming _mission_. She really hoped so, as she left to go find a place to finger herself to a much needed orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Delfim the Black kitsune**

As soon as we have entered the room, the girls took off their clothes in a very slow manner, making me hard just looking at them. They winked at me as they sat down on the bed, all of them giggling at me. Yue on the left, Xiu in the middle and Sakuya on the right.

I gained a predator grin as I crouched on all fours and walked slowly to them. Then, when I was close enough, I jumped on all three, making them fall on bed and be completely open for me. My left hand went to the right breast off Yue and my right hand went to the left breast of Sakuya. My mouth latched at Xiu's right breast. The three moaned under my caresses. I smirked. There was nothing better than making the ones you love moan, even if you have more than one to please.

As I kept working, I could feel the hands of Sakuya undressing my top half while Yue was undressing my south half. Xiu was just grabbing my head and pulling myself closer to her breasts, only allowing a moment so Sakuya could take my clothes.

I kept teasing them for a while before going down on them. I took a whiff of each. Xiu had the strongest scent, a smell I can only call cozy at best, for it is very difficult to describe something when you have nothing that comes close to it. Sakuya had the lightest smells, smelling of cherry petals and grass. Yue smelled like a new book and ink.

I attacked Xiu with my mouth as my hands attacked the other two just like before. However, this time I would switch between the three, as I liked the taste of the three. They all tensed and panted as I continued to attack their sacred place with my tongue. I heard them begging and screaming my name as I kept attacking.

Soon, however, they all came as one, gushing my face with three different yet similar fluids. I lapped in then, getting my chin all wet but enjoying it fully. I then looked at the three and smiled, they had a face of satisfaction and that made me proud of myself. I then leaned forward and said "Your welcome, my ladies."

They looked at me and the three lunged forward and kissed me, sharing a heated four way kiss. They didn't seem to mind that they tasted each others in my mouth, not that I am surprised. As far as I know, it wouldn't be the first time.

Then I looked at the three and smirked as I did an already familiar cross sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And suddenly, the girls had hearts in their eyes as 3 very nude me's were standing in the room.

"Oh oh oh! I don't know which to choose, they all look so yummy!" said Xiu. "can I take the three?"

"And what do we get? We want some action too, you know?" said Yue, a bit annoyed at her daughters attitude.

"Yes, don't be greedy, Xiu. Everyone get's their chance." Said Sakuya. "Right, Naruto-kun?"

"Right you are, Sakuya-chan!" one of my clones said. Than each grabbed a girl. I ended up with Sakuya. She smirked as she said "You know what I want."

"Oh I sure do!" I said as I came close to her and kissed her. She then turned around and bent over, presenting her ass to me. I liked my lips as I watched that nice ass. I grabbed a hold of her and started trusting into her. She yelled as I kept trusting, but I could see that she was enjoying it, she was gashing fluids down my legs as I kept trusting.

"Oh FUCK, forgot how good that feels!" she yelled as I kept trusting. "More, Naruto-kun. More! Keep trusting, you horny demon!"

I smirked. This were the only people that could call me demon without me feeling bad or down. They actually made me fell powerful when they called me that… and lustful too! That only made me trust harder.

My tail wagged happily as I kept pleasing my grey furred lover. I was in cloud nine as her hot ass kept squeezing my dick like she was in a constant orgasm. Not surprising, but still enjoyable. I was reaching my limits so I started kneading her breasts as I kept trusting harder and harder.

"Damn, you have such firm breast! I love it!" I whispered huskily into her ear. She moaned as I started licking her ear. "You slutty vixen, I am gonna pound this ass until I paint it all white. What do you think off that?"

"Less talk, more fuck!" yelled Sakuya, making me chuckle. I kept pounding, making her yell louder and louder until… "AHHH FUCK!" "SHIT NARUTO-KUN!" we both yelled as we came together, me filling her ass with fluid and her tensing up and once again filling my leg with pussy fluids.

"Ha, fuck Naruto, you want more? My pussy is just itching for you!" said Sakuya, making me go hard again as I looked at her drenched pussy lips.

I didn't think twice. I grabbed her and after I had gotten out of her ass, which was still tight as fuck, I turned her around so she was laying on her back. I trusted into her pussy slowly, making her moan softly. I continued slowly. Unlike when fucking her ass, if I went slow in her pussy she would have mini orgasms at each second, so I kept going slowly.

"You tor-rtu-rer! You know how much I like this!" whined Sakuya.

"Of course I know! That is why I am doing it." I said in a joking voice. But soon the pressure was too much and I started to go up in speed. She moaned louder as I did this. But even more when I started fingering her ass. She is such a needy ass girl, how can a guy just refuse such a beauty what she wants?

Oh, oh fuck! I am Cumming Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakuya.

At that moment, I was hit by the memories of the other two clones, making me go wide eyed and cum hard into Sakuya, howling my orgasm to the heavens.

*******Memory of the clones: With Yue******

Yue smirked to me as she came closer. She then threw me in bed and said "Have you missed Yue-chan's tit jobs, Naruto-kun?" she asked in a seductive voice. "They sure missed your meaty cock in the middle of them."

"How couldn't I miss them?" I asked as she clapped her breasts around my cock. There is something that makes having such soft mounds so pleasurable one can only hope to feel it. She then licked the tip that pocked out of her breasts. I resisted the urge to just trust and have a fast orgasm as she would get pissed. She loved to be in control. Not dominant, but in control. And I sure won't mess her fun, less I have to lose my own.

She then used one only hand to keep the breasts together as she started to move them up and down my shaft, licking the tip and playing with her own pussy as she did so.

"God, your breasts are so good!" I grunted as I continued to resist the impending urge to trust. Something not easy when she looked at you with desire and lust as she continues to lick you and move her tits on your cock, applying more and more pressure.

She smirked. "You know the rules, Naruto-kun. You must not trust, only cum! Now cum for me, baby! Fill my face and tits with your essence." She pleaded, making me go more and more desperate. I trembled in contained excitement before I burst, filling her face and tits with whiteness.

She moaned as well, her fingers and the feel of cum on her having set of an orgasm of her own.

She proceeded to lick the cum on her face. However and to my hardening surprise, she started to spread the cum on her tits all over her body. She then smirked as she saw the look in my face.

"I like to feel the essence of my mate in me. It is exotic." Said Yue. She then climbed on top of me and said "I can't wait anymore. I need to feel you inside me!"

She aligned my cock with her pussy and then fell on it, my cock going deep into her tight pussy. We both moaned at the feeling and then she started to buck her hips andraise herself, just to fall down again on my cock.

"Ha, Fuck, so tight Yue-chan!" I said. She might be a granny, but she was hot as hell and she had one of the tightest pussies, Ruki being the tightest of them all. Not surprising since she was the youngest.

"Ha, ha! So deep! I love it, Naruto-kun!" she moaned as she kept going up and down my shaft. The sound of wet flesh hitting each other was heard through the room.

I bite my lower lip as she kept going. My hands shot up and grabbed her breasts, playing with her nipples as she kept going up and down. My tail and hers enclose in one another, making a spiral of blue and orange fur.

"HA, fuck. I am so close! Bite my nipples, Naruto-kun. Bite them!"

At the hearing of that plea, I raised myself and bit on her nipple. She yelled as she came, her pussy tightening around my cock and making me explode inside her. As we came, I turned her so we were laying on our sides before dispelling.

**********Memory of the clones: with Xiu*******

I was looking at her, My tail wagging wild behind me, as she laid down on the bed and fingered herself. "Naruto-kun, my pussy fills so lonely since your tongue abandoned this morning, could you give her some company?"

"Now that is one fine invitation." I said. I came to her as she spread her pussy. Then I trusted into her, grunting at the feeling. That never gets old.

I grabbed her tits and played with them. "You are fucking awesome, Xiu. I can't believe how wet you are already."

"That is your fault for getting me all worked up in the morning. If you didn't need to come here, I would have grabbed you and brought you to my room and ravished you for hours!" she said between moans.

I kept trusting, feeling closer and closer. I knew how she liked it, fuck fuck fuck! She really was a horny vixen.

"Close close close! Fuck Naruto, I am gona cum, sweetie!" she yelled.

"Me too!" I yelled as we both came. As we were panting hard, Xiu and I exchanged a kiss. I never got tired of this things: sex, kisses and ramen. And I am not so sure about the later any more…

She then said "Naruto, sweetie. I am very thirsty. Could I have Naruto spunk?" to my ear. I knew that I was in for it. I raised myself and after grabbing her hears I trusted into her mouth. As I did, I could see one of her hands sneaking to her pussy behind me. I smirked. That is only going to encourage me more!

"God, so wet! I love that skillful mouth of yours." I moaned as I kept trusting. It was when she started humming that I really got trusting harder, the vibrations of her throat making me want to cum badly!

I kept trusting, filling my balls getting tighter as I kept going. So I yelled "I am gonna cum, drink it all Xiu-chan!" And emptied myself in her. Then I dispelled.

********Back With the real Naruto******

I laid there, panting hard as the multiple orgasms had hit me and I had emptied myself in Sakuya's pussy. I could see that the others were also panting. I sighed and said "Ready for round three?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Delfim the Black kitsune**

As soon as we have entered the room, the girls took off their clothes in a very slow manner, making me hard just looking at them. They winked at me as they sat down on the bed, all of them giggling at me. Yue on the left, Xiu in the middle and Sakuya on the right.

I gained a predator grin as I crouched on all fours and walked slowly to them. Then, when I was close enough, I jumped on all three, making them fall on bed and be completely open for me. My left hand went to the right breast off Yue and my right hand went to the left breast of Sakuya. My mouth latched at Xiu's right breast. The three moaned under my caresses. I smirked. There was nothing better than making the ones you love moan, even if you have more than one to please.

As I kept working, I could feel the hands of Sakuya undressing my top half while Yue was undressing my south half. Xiu was just grabbing my head and pulling myself closer to her breasts, only allowing a moment so Sakuya could take my clothes.

I kept teasing them for a while before going down on them. I took a whiff of each. Xiu had the strongest scent, a smell I can only call cozy at best, for it is very difficult to describe something when you have nothing that comes close to it. Sakuya had the lightest smells, smelling of cherry petals and grass. Yue smelled like a new book and ink.

I attacked Xiu with my mouth as my hands attacked the other two just like before. However, this time I would switch between the three, as I liked the taste of the three. They all tensed and panted as I continued to attack their sacred place with my tongue. I heard them begging and screaming my name as I kept attacking.

Soon, however, they all came as one, gushing my face with three different yet similar fluids. I lapped in then, getting my chin all wet but enjoying it fully. I then looked at the three and smiled, they had a face of satisfaction and that made me proud of myself. I then leaned forward and said "Your welcome, my ladies."

They looked at me and the three lunged forward and kissed me, sharing a heated four way kiss. They didn't seem to mind that they tasted each others in my mouth, not that I am surprised. As far as I know, it wouldn't be the first time.

Then I looked at the three and smirked as I did an already familiar cross sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And suddenly, the girls had hearts in their eyes as 3 very nude me's were standing in the room.

"Oh oh oh! I don't know which to choose, they all look so yummy!" said Xiu. "can I take the three?"

"And what do we get? We want some action too, you know?" said Yue, a bit annoyed at her daughters attitude.

"Yes, don't be greedy, Xiu. Everyone get's their chance." Said Sakuya. "Right, Naruto-kun?"

"Right you are, Sakuya-chan!" one of my clones said. Than each grabbed a girl. I ended up with Sakuya. She smirked as she said "You know what I want."

"Oh I sure do!" I said as I came close to her and kissed her. She then turned around and bent over, presenting her ass to me. I liked my lips as I watched that nice ass. I grabbed a hold of her and started trusting into her. She yelled as I kept trusting, but I could see that she was enjoying it, she was gashing fluids down my legs as I kept trusting.

"Oh FUCK, forgot how good that feels!" she yelled as I kept trusting. "More, Naruto-kun. More! Keep trusting, you horny demon!"

I smirked. This were the only people that could call me demon without me feeling bad or down. They actually made me fell powerful when they called me that… and lustful too! That only made me trust harder.

My tail wagged happily as I kept pleasing my grey furred lover. I was in cloud nine as her hot ass kept squeezing my dick like she was in a constant orgasm. Not surprising, but still enjoyable. I was reaching my limits so I started kneading her breasts as I kept trusting harder and harder.

"Damn, you have such firm breast! I love it!" I whispered huskily into her ear. She moaned as I started licking her ear. "You slutty vixen, I am gonna pound this ass until I paint it all white. What do you think off that?"

"Less talk, more fuck!" yelled Sakuya, making me chuckle. I kept pounding, making her yell louder and louder until… "AHHH FUCK!" "SHIT NARUTO-KUN!" we both yelled as we came together, me filling her ass with fluid and her tensing up and once again filling my leg with pussy fluids.

"Ha, fuck Naruto, you want more? My pussy is just itching for you!" said Sakuya, making me go hard again as I looked at her drenched pussy lips.

I didn't think twice. I grabbed her and after I had gotten out of her ass, which was still tight as fuck, I turned her around so she was laying on her back. I trusted into her pussy slowly, making her moan softly. I continued slowly. Unlike when fucking her ass, if I went slow in her pussy she would have mini orgasms at each second, so I kept going slowly.

"You tor-rtu-rer! You know how much I like this!" whined Sakuya.

"Of course I know! That is why I am doing it." I said in a joking voice. But soon the pressure was too much and I started to go up in speed. She moaned louder as I did this. But even more when I started fingering her ass. She is such a needy ass girl, how can a guy just refuse such a beauty what she wants?

Oh, oh fuck! I am Cumming Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakuya.

At that moment, I was hit by the memories of the other two clones, making me go wide eyed and cum hard into Sakuya, howling my orgasm to the heavens.

*******Memory of the clones: With Yue******

Yue smirked to me as she came closer. She then threw me in bed and said "Have you missed Yue-chan's tit jobs, Naruto-kun?" she asked in a seductive voice. "They sure missed your meaty cock in the middle of them."

"How couldn't I miss them?" I asked as she clapped her breasts around my cock. There is something that makes having such soft mounds so pleasurable one can only hope to feel it. She then licked the tip that pocked out of her breasts. I resisted the urge to just trust and have a fast orgasm as she would get pissed. She loved to be in control. Not dominant, but in control. And I sure won't mess her fun, less I have to lose my own.

She then used one only hand to keep the breasts together as she started to move them up and down my shaft, licking the tip and playing with her own pussy as she did so.

"God, your breasts are so good!" I grunted as I continued to resist the impending urge to trust. Something not easy when she looked at you with desire and lust as she continues to lick you and move her tits on your cock, applying more and more pressure.

She smirked. "You know the rules, Naruto-kun. You must not trust, only cum! Now cum for me, baby! Fill my face and tits with your essence." She pleaded, making me go more and more desperate. I trembled in contained excitement before I burst, filling her face and tits with whiteness.

She moaned as well, her fingers and the feel of cum on her having set of an orgasm of her own.

She proceeded to lick the cum on her face. However and to my hardening surprise, she started to spread the cum on her tits all over her body. She then smirked as she saw the look in my face.

"I like to feel the essence of my mate in me. It is exotic." Said Yue. She then climbed on top of me and said "I can't wait anymore. I need to feel you inside me!"

She aligned my cock with her pussy and then fell on it, my cock going deep into her tight pussy. We both moaned at the feeling and then she started to buck her hips andraise herself, just to fall down again on my cock.

"Ha, Fuck, so tight Yue-chan!" I said. She might be a granny, but she was hot as hell and she had one of the tightest pussies, Ruki being the tightest of them all. Not surprising since she was the youngest.

"Ha, ha! So deep! I love it, Naruto-kun!" she moaned as she kept going up and down my shaft. The sound of wet flesh hitting each other was heard through the room.

I bite my lower lip as she kept going. My hands shot up and grabbed her breasts, playing with her nipples as she kept going up and down. My tail and hers enclose in one another, making a spiral of blue and orange fur.

"HA, fuck. I am so close! Bite my nipples, Naruto-kun. Bite them!"

At the hearing of that plea, I raised myself and bit on her nipple. She yelled as she came, her pussy tightening around my cock and making me explode inside her. As we came, I turned her so we were laying on our sides before dispelling.

**********Memory of the clones: with Xiu*******

I was looking at her, My tail wagging wild behind me, as she laid down on the bed and fingered herself. "Naruto-kun, my pussy fills so lonely since your tongue abandoned this morning, could you give her some company?"

"Now that is one fine invitation." I said. I came to her as she spread her pussy. Then I trusted into her, grunting at the feeling. That never gets old.

I grabbed her tits and played with them. "You are fucking awesome, Xiu. I can't believe how wet you are already."

"That is your fault for getting me all worked up in the morning. If you didn't need to come here, I would have grabbed you and brought you to my room and ravished you for hours!" she said between moans.

I kept trusting, feeling closer and closer. I knew how she liked it, fuck fuck fuck! She really was a horny vixen.

"Close close close! Fuck Naruto, I am gona cum, sweetie!" she yelled.

"Me too!" I yelled as we both came. As we were panting hard, Xiu and I exchanged a kiss. I never got tired of this things: sex, kisses and ramen. And I am not so sure about the later any more…

She then said "Naruto, sweetie. I am very thirsty. Could I have Naruto spunk?" to my ear. I knew that I was in for it. I raised myself and after grabbing her hears I trusted into her mouth. As I did, I could see one of her hands sneaking to her pussy behind me. I smirked. That is only going to encourage me more!

"God, so wet! I love that skillful mouth of yours." I moaned as I kept trusting. It was when she started humming that I really got trusting harder, the vibrations of her throat making me want to cum badly!

I kept trusting, filling my balls getting tighter as I kept going. So I yelled "I am gonna cum, drink it all Xiu-chan!" And emptied myself in her. Then I dispelled.

********Back With the real Naruto******

I laid there, panting hard as the multiple orgasms had hit me and I had emptied myself in Sakuya's pussy. I could see that the others were also panting. I sighed and said "Ready for round three?"


End file.
